Sora
Entrance Lawl X New World Sora teleports to the battlefield by what could be a save point. Super Lawl Door of Darkness Sora exits out out the Door to Darkness and summons the Kingdom Key. Special Attacks Lawl X Neutral B - Drive Form Sora changes into a Drive Form. He has four forms he can choose. His default form is Valor, where his attack power is doubled, thus it inflicts twice the damage. If he has 50% damage, he changes into his Wisdom form, where his speed is doubled and his standard attacks make him shoot instead. If he has 100% damage, he changes into his Master form, where he's invicible and won't take damage from everyone. If he has 200% damage, he changes into Final Form, where he has twice the strength, twice the speed, invicibility, and can do an infinite number of jumps. Every form lasts 20 seconds, and cannot be used again it until a minute has passed. Side B - Slide Dash Sora dashes at high speed at his opponent and can do a combo with his keyblade upon pressing A in the middle of the dash. No matter where the opponent is or when he hits him, he will dash towards the opponent without fail. Up B - Gravity Sora casts gravity on all of his opponents for 10 seconds. During this, all of the opponents cannot jump. This will disable most of their up speacials, unless they don't necessarily require jumping such as the use a grappling hook and/or Raku-Chan's Ear Rape. You have to wait for 30 seconds to use it again. However, this move is not a recovery move. Down B - Ally Summon Sora summons Donald or Goofy, you can only summon one at a time. If Donald is summoned, he wil follow Sora around. Pressing down+B will cast one of his four spells: Fire (burns the opponent), Ice (freezes the opponent), Lightning (stuns the opponent) and Cure (restores 10% of Sora's heath). If Goofy is summoned, he stays in front of Sora. Pressing down+B will cause Goofy to charge forth at an opponent. He will stop if the player hits down+B again. Like the SSE enemies, Goofy or Donald can be KO'd with ease. Sora will able to summon them again. The move is also disabled during Drive form. If Valor is used, he can't use Goofy. If Wisdom is used, he can't use Donald. If Master or Final is used, you can't use either of them. If either one is out while you change form, they disappear. Final Smash - Sealing the Keyhole Sora readies his keyblade as a crown appears on the area he's standing in. A keyhole will then appear for Sora to seal and stop the world from being covered in darkness. This, in turn, KO's the opponent who's the most evil. Super Lawl Neutral B - Magic Cast Sora can perform one of three different spells such as Thunder, Blizzard, Fire or Cure each time the down special button is pressed. The cycle goes from Fire to Blizzard to Thunder to Cure, and then back. Firaga Sora holds the Keyblade up and summons small fireballs which revolve around him. Firaga is a high priority move that also delivers good knockback and is mostly used at the end of Sora's combos. If used in midair Sora can move slightly to either side which aids his horizontal recovery. It deals 15% damage to the opponent when sweet spotted, but deals 7% when sour spotted. Lighting Sora points the Keyblade straight up and shoots a lightning bolt from his Keyblade. If Sora uses this move in midair when being knocked off the stage, it will slow down Sora's falling speed for about a 0.50 seconds. Blizzard After swinging the Keyblade forward, Sora unleashes a burst of ice crystals that travel a decent range. They do fair damage and may freeze opponents struck by them. Cure Sora points the Keyblade straight up, then a quartet of floral bells, sprinkles healing light onto him. The move restores Sora's health to 20%. It is useful for danger situations. However, once used it, Sora has to wait for 10 seconds to use it again. Side B - Strike Raid Sora throws his Keyblade forward in a straight line, but the trajectory can be controlled mid-flight by holding the up and down arrow keys. The attack has low damage, low knockback, decent range, and low priority. When in use, you can cancel this attack by pressing the special attack key, teleporting the Keyblade back to Sora's hand. If it's canceled in the air then it will stall Sora in the air for a second. However, if it is canceled by the opponent then Sora left vulnerable for a few seconds. The attack has the ability to hit the opponent multiple times with each strike dealing 3% to the opponent. If the opponent gets hit by the back hitbox of the keyblade, they will be trapped and then popped up so a combo can be started. Up B - Flowmotion Sora launches himself straight forward surrounded by a purple aura that can be angled holding up or down. If it hits an opponent, Sora can chain them in five different ways. It covers good horizontal distance and due it being able to angled up allows it to be used to recover vertically as well. Down B - Command Deck This move cycles through which spell is then usuable in Sora's Neutral B move. Sora flashes a color to indicate which attack has been selected. Each spell is set in order with Fire being first, then Blizzard, then Thunder and finally Cure. Final Smash - Trinity Limit Sora attacks the opponent with his friends Donald and Goofy, by lifting the opponent in the air, and trapping him/her in a energy sphere. Then, Sora jumps up and begins to hit the enemy with a barrage of Reaction Commands. A small infobox will also appear at the beginning of the Final Smash. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Ugh!" KOSFX2: "Ha!" Star KOSFX: "Daaaah!" Screen KOSFX: "Gah!" Taunts Lawl X Up: "I bet you can't even fight." Sd: "You're bizzare." Dn: "Say that again!" Super Lawl Up: Sora holds the Kingdom Key behind his head, saying "Whatever." Sd: Spins the Kingdom Key in the air, saying "Back off!" Dn: Puts the Kingdom Key on the ground, tip touching it. Jiminy Cricket then jumps out of his pocket and says '+1' Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Uhh, someone might have had something to do with it." 2. Sora: "Okay, got to go."; Donald: "Buh-bye!" 3. holds out his keyblade looking to the left of the screen, then looks at the failed opponent. Failure/Clap: Lies and looks on the ground sadly. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack - Sora hits with the Keyblade vertically downwards. 3%, stabs forwards. 3%, Spins and then slashes horizontally. The move is overall quite fast, but does very little knockback and does not set up for Sora's air game, so it should be used sparingly. 4% *Dash Attack- Sora lunges forward with the Keyblade, leaving an after-image of himself. Good range, but doesn't set up for combos. Surprise enemies with this move sparingly. 12%. Tilts *Side - Sora attacks forward with the Keyblade in a batting motion. Much slower compared to Sora's other moves, but has a pretty decent amount of kill power. Use sparingly. 10%. *Up - Sora thrusts the Kingdom Key up in the air very quickly. Pops the enemy up into the air, so useful as a combo starter for defense. 7%. *Down - A sharp jab across the ground with the Kingdom Key. A combo starter. Slower than Utilt, but viable when approaching/defending. 8% Smashes *Side - Sora charges, then lunges forward with the Kingdom Key out in front of him. Surprising range on this move, but use sparingly, as combos are Sora's game. 15% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Up - Sora thrusts the Kingdom Key upwards in the air, summoning a powerful wind around the blade. Nearby characters are blown in the opposite direction Sora is facing. Quick and has a good amount of knockback. Use this move to counter aerial approaches. 12% uncharged, 34% (two hits of 17%) fully charged. *Down - Sora stabs the Keyblade into the ground causing motes of electricity to circle him, dragging enemies towards him and hurting them. Deals multiple hits. Not bad disjointed range, so it's possible to surprise people with this move. 12% uncharged, 14% fully charged. Aerials *N-Air - Sora slashes around himself twice, slowing down his aerial momentum. Can be used to aid recovery, as well as extend combos. Two hits, 5% each hit. 10% total. *F-Air - Sora spins in a circle while slashing forward. Makes for an excellent Wall of Pain. 11%. *B-Air - Sora slashes behind himself twice. Sora's most damaging aerial. One of his better kill moves, though Fire can be used to a similar effect. Two hits, 6% each hit. 12% total. *U-Air - Sora thrusts the Kingdom Key up in the air creating an uppercut. 9%. *D-Air - Sora slashes underneath himself quickly. If the attack connects against an opponent, even if they are shielding or invincible, Sora will rise up a little. Great combo starter. 6% Grabs, Throws *Grab- Sora grabs the opponent. *Pummel- Sora hits the combatant with the Kingdom Key. 3% first hit, 2% every subsequent hit. Fast. *Forward- Sora does three hits with the keyblade. 10%. A get-off me throw. *Backward- Sora throw the enemy backwards and slashes with his Keyblade. 9%. Possible to use Fsmash/Attack after this. *Up- Sora knocks the enemy into the air with the Kingdom Key. 6% *Down- Sora teleports behind the opponent yelling Take..., then flips backwards slamming the Keyblade into the ground yelling this! and vaults back into his original position. This move can be used for chaingrabbing slow characters, as it only leaves a few frames for the opponent to escape. 7% Others *Ledge attack: Climbs up while jabbing Kingdom Key forward. 4%. *100% ledge attack: Climbs up, does a scooting run for a distance and turns around to attack towards the ledge for heavy knockback. He gains temporary invulnerability for the duration of the maneuver. *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Snake Codec TBA Character Description Sora is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series, as well as a Keyblade wielder. He is an upbeat teenager who may seem simple-minded at times, but is very aware of the importance of his quest. He possesses a strong sense of justice and an unrelenting heart. At times he is impulsive and quick to anger when defending his friends, but he is always sincere about what he says and does. He has been best friends with Riku and Kairi since he was a small boy. Classic Mode TBA Role in Lawl X Story Mode Sora wakes up in the cave in Destiny Islands to find some Heartless in front of him. He then springs into action and gets them out of his path. Later, he spots a pirate ship driven by none other than Robbie Rotten. After beating Robbie, he gets distracted, but then goes after him through a red portal to Muladhara. Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Kingdom Hearts 2 - Sanctuary Stage Destiny Islands - Seaside Shack Relic Kingdom Key Lawl Food Papu Fruit Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Square-Enix Category:Male Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lawl X Category:Video Movesets Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Super Lawl Category:DLC Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Lawl 2 Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Haley Joe Osment voiced Category:Shadow North`s favourite Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Pure Hero Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Winners Category:The Last Generation Category:OneyPlays Played Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:All Star Battlemania Category:Universal Crusade Category:One Minute Melee Category:Cameos (Lawl Nitro)